Can't Knock'em Down! A one shot about avoidance
by AlaskaCannoli
Summary: Complete. Clois. Lois has to constantly deal with annoying guys and their awful pick up lines, during one night of especially bad lines, and she gets into a conversation about it with Clark. Futuresong fic.


**Title:** Can't Knock'em Down! (a one shot about avoidance...)  
**Rating & Pairing:** PG-13, Clois.  
**Summary:** Lois has to constantly deal with annoying guys and their awful pick up lines, during one night of especially bad lines, and she gets into a conversation about it with Clark. The characters are a little older, so Clark's a bit more mature. It's a little bit of a song fic. I thought it while listeing to "Can't Knock'em Down" by Lily Allen. Which is a funny song!

**Lois hid her phone into her pocket**

Lois hid her _stupid_ phone into her _stupid_ pocket. Why was she cursed with the dumb phone? Without it- she could have escaped!

"I-I- lost my phone." she stammered out, hoping it would excuse her from his suggestion. As awful as he had asked her.

"Can I have your number?" he asked again, obnoxiously. Did it just go straight through his head or something?

"I just told you! I lost my phone!" she replied, rather annoyed.

"IF YOU FIND IT!" he retorted angrily.

Lois glared at him, and pulled out a pen. She scribbled a bunch of random numbers upon his hand. The slow QUITE annoying suitor pumped his fist and showed it off to his equally slow friends.

She rolled her eyes, and dropped the pen into her purse. The yawn escaped from her, before she could stop it. Balancing sleazy guys and the heavy load from the Daily Planet was tiring.

"So? I'm Alex. Can I have your number too?" asked another boy.

_These boys are more persistant then mosquitos, I can't get rid of them! They pop out of nowhere and hit on anything with a pair of-_

"I'm married!" she replied with a smile. Lois grabbed a ring from her finger and showed it off. Then placed it back.

"Congrats. Is he hot?" he asked eagerly.

"WHAT?"

Suddenly Jimmy Olsen overheard the conversation and walked over.

"Do I look it?" he asked.

"Uh." the man was rather disapointed and fled.

"THANK YOU JIMMY!" Lois chirped.

"No problem." he smiled and fled to his small beetle. Lois retreated back into the Daily Planet and found her way into her office desk.

_Finally! A little peace... and... quiet!_ she relaxed into her very comfy ace-reporter chair, and balanced her feet upon her desk. A desk for an ace-reporter. Did I mention she's an ace-reporter? She is!

"Uh, hey, hot thang. Wanna have a good time?" Clark rolled around in his chair and flashed a sleazy grin- polishing it off with a big thumbs up.

"Oh god! You have no idea what it's like being a woman, Smallville!" she chided.

"Got some digits?" he asked, continuing his tease.

"Yes, my husband's. He's in prison. The numbers are around his shirt. Still want them?" The Ace Reporter showed no kindness when saying those sarcastic words.

Clark laughed, and took a quick look at his paper- it could wait. The idea of a banter match with Lois was MUCH more apealing. The two of them had turned it into a bit of a sport over the last year. Both enjoyed baiting the other, and attempting to win. It had gotten a little more flirtacious also. Nothing wrong about that!

"Lois. I think your standards are too high!" he teased, "I mean. Come on? Why does the guy have to jump through your hoops. Why **wouldn't** you want to date a guy who lives with his mom?"

Lois smiled at his joke, and pretended to think it over.

"Your right Clark! From now on... I'll just accept any offer I get!"

"Ha."

"I won't make up excuses or lie. Just out of curiousity... can girls be as sleazy about pick-up lines as guys?"

Clark beamed at the question. It showed that rather then just being the dorky football-wanna be she thought he was a few years back, he was a respectible male with possible dating qualities. Or, um, he was cute. Either one!

"...Yes. Once a girl said to me, 'You must be an alien, because your a$$ is out of this world!'"

Lois smirked widely, and felt a 100 jokes begin to gather.

"She didn't ask to see your rocketship?" She asked.

Clark laughed in return and wrote a few scribbles onto his blank paper as they chatted.

"Well. I guess I have seen it. I remember our accounter very... vividly!" Lois waited for the familiar blush to make his face a heavy crimson- right on time!

He blushed, and looked away briefly. Then met her eyes.

"That's a 2-way street. I saw... your... planets."

"What?" she asked, not understanding.

"Okay- so perhaps making that terminology dirty isn't easy!"

"No kiddin. Hey- test me!" she replied.

"How?" He stammered. _Oh boy. I know what's coming_ he thought to himself. Lois was going to make him test her. And, hearing her countlessly turn him down wasn't something he'd enjoy.

"Ask me out."

"Want to go out to dinner with me?" He asked.

"I'm a lesbian."

"Want to go to the movies?"

"My house is burning down- I don't have time." she replied, laughing.

"Oh- well, want to back to my place?" he asked, raising his eyebrows suggestivly and curving his lips into a mischevious smile. Lois laughed again, and he felt less discouraged by her smile.

"Well. If I didn't have an STD-"

"I'm going to stop you there."

THE END! Enjoy- and go get asked out.


End file.
